


Assured Love

by xPhoenixFlamex



Series: Dotted Soulmates [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Sawamura Daichi is a Dork, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sugawara Koushi is precious, Sugawara Koushi-centric, This was meant to be completely fluff but everything I write in this au has angst so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenixFlamex/pseuds/xPhoenixFlamex
Summary: Sugawara Koushi learned that nothing was assured when he was far too young.["Happiness is not definite. Stability is never permanent."]He never let that stop him.





	Assured Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I originally planned, but mostly due to the fact that the more I wrote the more angsty it got. Whoops. That just makes it more likely for a follow-up in the future though.
> 
> I named Suga’s sister Sugawara Akira (菅原昭), with Akira meaning ‘bright’. She is only mentioned, but I still felt it necessary to name her.

Sugawara Kōshi cherished his soulmates, and never took their presence for granted even for a moment.

For he had learned that nothing was guaranteed too well when he was far too young.

He had two - one green and one red. The green one was to his younger sister, Akira. She was a second year in elementary school, and he had loved her with every fiber of being since the first time he saw her. He could remember when he was five and first saw her, looking with wide eyes in the realization that he now had a sibling. A sister. There was someone else in the Sugawara family.

He had touched her - a curious child’s hand reaching out in an effort to understand better what this new being in front of him was - and then instantly recoiled. Not with fear or disgust, but due to the fact his wrist had begun to burn. She started to cry, and their parents looked at them with happy realization.

His mother would pass away a few years later from a sudden stroke. It had been unexpected, everyone said. It was a freak thing. No one could have predicted it.

And suddenly Kōshi found himself in a crumbling household, as his father tried to work enough to support them, and still be there enough to guide them.

That was when he realized the situation he was now in. That was when he discovered that there was nothing in his life that was an absolute besides the soulmate bond he held with Akira and a mystery person. Life was not stable. 

Happiness is not definite. Stability is never permanent.

He had to get all of those things himself.

Kōshi had risen to the challenge. He started working as soon as possible, and matured quick enough so that he could babysit his sister sooner, allowing their father to work longer hours. 

He studied more so his father wouldn’t have to worry about him. He tutored his sister when she struggled. He was always there for her when their father simply could not be. He was nine, yet seemingly older.

_ [Their father always found time for holidays and birthdays, which Kōshi was eternally grateful for.] _

Still, this maturity distanced Kōshi from the majority of his peers. He made friends easily enough, and played the role of mediator more often than not. Still, he felt distanced. He was more taking care of them than playing with them, since that was his new natural reaction. He was more perceptive, because he had to be. He was more mature, because that was the only way to save his family from truly collapsing.

He met his other soulmate in his first year at Karasuno. Sawamura Daichi - a dark haired and fellow first year who seemed serious yet still kind.

His first impression of Sawamura had been one of respect, and he was sure it had been the same with his friend, Azumane Asahi, as well. Sawamura wasn’t particularly tall or exceptionally muscular, but he had an aura that said that he knew what needed to be done and would get it  _ done. _

He had touched the boy for the first time when they high fived in the Karasuno gym. It had been after practice, yet the three of them were still practicing.  _ Working.  _ He and Daichi had made a successful spike, and suddenly their hands were connecting and their wrists were  _ burning. _ _  
_

Soft hazel met with hard dark brown as their eyes met, shock and realization on both of their faces.

_ This is the person who is destined to love me, and I am destined to love them. _

_ This is one of the only guarantees life has to offer. _

* * *

 

A smile came across Suga’s face as he remembered the look on Daichi’s face when they had both realized the soulmate bond they shared, and would always share.

“What are you smiling about now?” The man in question asked, shaking Suga out of his memories.

“Nothing,” Suga dismissed, turning to look at his boyfriend. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, taking in the faint light coming in from the numerous windows and the steady vibrations he felt through his seat.

Three years had passed since that moment in the gym, and everything had changed since then. His father had gotten a raise, allowing their family the stability it had lost when their mother had died. 

Suga had started dating Daichi, and had introduced him to his small family. Daichi had been adorably unsure of how to act around Akira to the point that Suga would tease him about it endlessly. He had been polite and serious around his father, of course.

Suga, in turn, had met Daichi’s family, which was admittedly larger than he had anticipated. With two younger brothers and an older sister, along with a mother and a father, Daichi’s family consisted of five to Suga’s three.

Still, he had greeted them all kindly, easily making friends with each member. He had ended up spending the most time with his boyfriend’s mother, and part of him unconsciously wondered if it was because he was trying to remember how he felt talking to his own.

He and Daichi eventually reached their third year at Karasuno, along with their third year together. Little really changed between them. Suga would still fuss over his kouhai as if they were his own sister, and Daichi would still be rather intimidating around them. 

_ “You act all serious, but your bark is worse than your bite.” He teased, causing Daichi to blush slightly. _

“We did it,” He murmured quietly, not wanting to wake the rest of their team. The match against Shiratorizawa had just finished, and now everyone was completely exhausted, emotionally, mentally, and physically.

He looked over his tired boyfriend, who had slept for a while, but now was staring out the window. He nodded slightly at Suga’s words, a soft smile coming on his own face.

“We did,” He whispered back, squeezing Suga’s hand slightly. Suga didn’t remember when they started holding hands, but it always ended up like that. Whenever they fell asleep on the bus, they would wake up with their hands interlocked, as if they had been afraid the other would leave while they slept.

Suga reached out and gently pressed the bruise on Daichi’s face. “Does it still hurt?”

Daichi looked at him, “A bit,” He admitted, knowing that he couldn’t lie to Suga. It was impossible. The setter knew him better than he knew himself.

Suga leaned over and gently pressed a kiss on the bruise, “All better now,” He muttered.

Yes, it was better now that Sawamura Daichi was in his life.

_ This happiness is not a guarantee. _

_ So I will have to make it one. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for all your lovely comments.
> 
> My tumblr is xphoenixwritingx.tumblr.com scream at me there please


End file.
